Compras no Carrefour
by Trakinas
Summary: Os cavaleiros de ouro resolvem ir as compras num supermercado.......


**Compras no Carrefour**

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Parte 01 – O inicio da jornada.

Em um sábado os cavaleiros de ouro conseguiram uma folga, mais são tão burros que não tinham o que fazer nesse dia miserável.

Os cavaleiros estavam todos reunidos na casa de Áries (a primeira só pra lembrar).

Saga: Aaaaahhhhh....que droga finalmente temos um folga e não temos o que fazer. Onde ir e nem o que comer, que bosta heim.

Shaka: Zzzzzzzz...

Camus: Cala sua boca seu idiota, você tá me deixando mais desesperado a cada palavra que sai da sua maldita boca.

Afrodite: Calmaaaaaaa, discutindo agente não vai resolver nada.

Miro: Cala boca rainha do pau loco, eu to com fome e você falando merda, pelo amor de Zeus.

Shura: Vamo sai daqui, se não agente vai acabar se matando.

Aldebaram: Aonde agente pode ir?

Aioria: A Saori deu um dinherinho pra gente, podemos ir comprar alguma coisa pra comer.

Mú: Agente vai no Supermercado?

MdM: Maginaaaaaaaaaaaa, é claro que agente vai no Supermercado seu retardado!

Shaka: Zzzzzzzz...Zzzzzzz.

Afrodite: Boa! Vamo no Carrefour.

Todos: Simmmmmmmm!!!!

Então eles foram até o Carrefour (o Shaka foi nas costas do Mú [ele tava dormindo lembram?]).

Shaka: Zzzzz....Mi...Mio....

MdM: O que esse lunático ta dizendo?

Saga: Sei lá, mais vamos entrar logo.

Shaka: Zzz...Mio...

Aioria: Mais que bigorna, cala a boca!

Afrodite: E agora o que vamos fazer:

Miro: Vamos nos dividir!

Parte 02 – A padaria do Carrefour

MdM ,Saga e Camus foram pegar alguns pãezinhos para comer na casa do Mú (que é a de Áries, que é a primeira, só pra lembrar).

Quando eles chegaram lá, eles se depararam com...NINGUÉM, não tinha ninguém na padaria!

Saga: Aló, alguém ai?

MdM: Porra eu quero pãozinho!

Algum tempo depois.

MdM: Puta que o pariu!

Atendente: Pois não?

MdM: Até que enfim seu inconpetente, eu quero pãozinho!

Atendente: Temos todos os tipos de pães.

Camus: Queremos o francês.

Atendente: Humm...não tem.

MdM: Então não tem todos seu retardado!

Atendente: Todos menos o francês.

Saga: Então eu quero pão de forma.

Atendente: Humm...não tem.

MdM: Filho de uma puta, então me da o que tiver!

Atendente: Eu não conheço esse.

MdM: AHHHHHHHHHH, ONDAS DO INFERNO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Camus: Sabia, sabia que isso ia acontecer.

Saga: Bem feito hehehe

Parte 03 – O miojo.

Mú, Shaka (dormindo) e Afrodite estavam na seção de massas.

Shaka abre o olho.

Shaka: MIOJOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Shaka sai correndo e some no meio dos corredores do mercado.

Afrodite: O que será que ele vai fazer?

Mú: Como é que eu vou saber?

Shaka aparece com uma Inox com água fervendo e pega um pacote de miojo.

Mú: Da onde ele tirou essa Inox com água quente?

Afrodite: Humm... como é que eu vou saber?

Shaka coloca o miojo na Inox e começa a borbulhar de tão quente que estava a água.

Um tempinho depois.

Shaka pega a Inox e vira tudo na boca (na boca dele).

Mú: Seu lunático!

Shaka joga a Inox na cabeça de Afrodite (depois que bebeu todo o miojo) de tão quente que tava o miojo.

Afrodite: Ui, bruto, violento, troglodita!

Shaka: Aaaaahhhhhh, ta quente!!!!!!!!

Shaka desmaia.

Mú: Droga, vou ter que carregar ele de novo.

Parte 04 – O carrinho.

Aldebaram, Miro, Aioria e Shura foram com o carrinho pegar algumas tranqueiras para a casa do Mú (que é a de Áries, que é a primeira, só pra lembrar de novo).

Aldebaram: O que tem na lista?

Miro: Que lista, não tem lista.

Shura: Como ele quer que a gente pegue as coisas sem uma lista?

Aioria: Não sei hahahahaha.

Shura olha pro carrinho e pula la dentro.

Shura: Aldebaram empurra rápido o carrinho!

Miro e Aioria: Legal!

Miro e Aioria pulam também no carrinho e Aldebaram empurra bem rápido.

Todos: SAI DA FRENTE!!!!!!!!!!!

Eles vão passando em frente de todo mundo, até que eles batem em um monte de saco de arroz, que cai em cima deles.

Aioria: Aldebaram seu barbeiro!

Miro: Gente, os sacos rasgaram (os sacos de arroz viu).

Aldebaram: Não temos dinheiro para pagar o estrago.

Miro: Vamos encontrar os outros dai a gente resolve.

Parte 05 – A fuga.

Todos se encontraram na seção de salgadinhos.

Mú: E ai como foi?  
MdM: Eu matei um cara.

Afrodite: O Shaka tacou uma Inox em mim.

Aldebaram: Rasgamos um monte de saco de arroz e vamos ter que pagar tudo.

Silêncio

Todos: O QUE!?  
Miro: Foi sem querer!

MdM: O merda heim!

Mú: O que vamos fazer?

Shura: FUGIR!

Todos eles vão de mansinho até a saída.

Camus: Conseguimos!

Aioria: Cala a boca!

POFFFFF!!!!! Todos levam um porrada na cabeça do segurança e desmaiam.

Quando eles acordam, estão todos um em cima do outro no camburão.

Shaka acorda e abre o olho.

Shaka: MdM seu fedorento, TESOURO DO CÈU!

Então os PM perdem os cinco sentidos, e o camburão perde o controle e capota, e depois explode.

Então todos morreram, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

N/A - A parte da padaria, foi inspirada na minha tia que quase teve um ataque qndo foi comprar pão de madrugada, no supermercado 24 horas, mas naum tinha ninguem no balcão.

N/A 2 - Eu detonei uns sacos de arroz c/ o carrinho do supermercado um dia desses....hehehehehe.....foi sem querer!!!


End file.
